Augmented reality technology augments physical objects with computer-generated content in a real world. The technology superimposes the content over real objects that physically exist in real world. The augmented image, which is reproduced based on the augmented reality technology, is an image reproduced in a form in which the real objects and the virtual objects are synthesized on a display screen.
The augmented reality technology has been developed to supplement or improve the real images by using the virtual images and has been developed in a form of a system attaching a computer device to a body of a human being or a system mountable on a portable mobile device.
The augmented reality enables a user to feel more presence than the existing virtual reality in that he/she can see the virtual environment or the virtual information while seeing the real environment. Further, the augmented reality is more attractive than other types of metabus in that it can induce immersion. In particular, since the augmented reality is more practical in terms of information transmission, it has been used for telemedicine diagnosis, education contents, or the like.
However, since the virtual objects implemented by the existing augmented reality perform only limited operations under any given environment, there is a problem in that they do not sufficiently reflect the change in context of a real space or the change in context of a virtual space.